Kaitou & Kid
by Furious Pines
Summary: "Ladies and Gentlemen!" They said together in accented English, an almost eerie echo coming off them if it weren't for the playful tone and smirk they both wore. "Welcome to the show!" .. ..


Welcome to Kaitou & KID, a new AU I've come up with. If you are coming here from my Miraculous fics, I'm working on them. My computer's hard drive melted, and I had to save up for a new pc entirely. I happened to have this AU already written on my phone, so I'm uploading it now that I have a new pc.

.. ..

The room exploded in a bright burst of pastel rainbow-colored smoke, smells of all sorts of fruits and sweets coming from it, overloading the senses of the heist's audience. The smoke faded as streamers came down from the ceiling, leaving two near identical thieves in the middle of it, pristine white suits and top hats almost glowing in the lighting. Their capes began to float downward, floating elegantly, their arms intertwined as they stood on the jewel's protective case. Each thief had one foot hanging off the case as they leaned in opposite directions, balancing each other enough that neither fell off the display.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" They said together in accented English, an almost eerie echo coming off them if it weren't for the playful tone and smirk they both wore.

"Welcome to the show!"

.. ..

Shinichi woke up that morning, finding it oddly quiet. Any other day he would find it normal, but today was the day his god brother was visiting, so he was extremely concerned to wake up to complete silence. He lay as still as possible, checking the area around his bed was untouched. Slowly, he rose from his bed. Cautiously, he tip-toed off his bed and down the stairs, checking each step before he took it. Finally arriving in the kitchen, he let a sigh escape him. Turning on his coffee machine, he let it slowly fill the pot. He poured it into his mug and took a long swig, before immediately spit taking as he tasted thick chocolate syrup.

" _KAITO!_ " Shinichi screeched in betrayal, "You agreed not to touch my coffee!"

Kaito exploded into the room in a cloud of blue smoke, cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"That was before you turned my chocolate bar into white chocolate," Kaito cringed, "White chocolate is a sugary _lie_."

"I thought you liked sweet things-"

" _LIES_ ," Kaito hissed.

"The sweets or the chocolate-"

" _THE CHOCOLATE SHINICHI_."

Shinichi shrugged as he poured out the pot of chocolate syrup in the sink, turning on to faucet to wash the thick, gooey liquid down the drain. He made a face as it slowly poured out the pot like molasses.

"I don't understand why you like that bitter stuff anyways, isn't it bad for you?" Kaito questioned, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

"First of all, it's only bad in large amounts-"

"You drink an _entire pot_ Shinichi-"

"And you like dark chocolate, and that's bitter," Shinichi pointed out.

"Not as bitter as coffee," Kaito muttered.

"Debatable."

Kaito snorted into his hot chocolate, resulting in Shinichi huffing in pretend frustration. Shinichi wasn't able to hold the annoyed façade for long as he proceeded to burst out in laughter a second after, joining Kaito in the contagious mirth.

"Honestly, I'm glad you visited today, the week's been rough for me," Shinichi sighed with a smile, giggles receding.

"How so?" Kaito asked, slight concern in his voice.

"The finals are coming up and I've been too busy with cases to study," Shinichi stated, deadpan.

"That sucks," Kaito said, cringing, "So did Ran win that karate tournament?"

"Demolished it."

"I don't know what I expected."

"I'll be taking her to Tropical Land after school today- Shit!"

"Language."

"Sorry Kaito, I just forgot you were visiting when I told her I'd take her to Tropical Land on Friday, with what's been going on and all," Shinichi said, shame seeping into his voice.

"It's ok, but since I skipped school to avoid Aoko and her wrath from my previous prank, can we at least screw with your classmates today?" Kaito asked, not at all discouraged.

"Would I ever say no to that?" Shinichi smirked.

"I don't think you have yet, and I hope you never do!" Kaito exclaims.

Everyone attending Teitan High that day collectively shuddered as the students of Ekoda sighed in relief.

.. ..

"I can't- _Snort_ believe that y- you and Kaito d- dyed- _pffft_ the t- teacher's hair _rainbow_ ," Ran said, words dissolving into giggles, drawing the attention of some of Tropical Land's park goers.

"I can't believe you think we _wouldn't_." Shinichi said, his grin reaching from ear to ear. He loved it when his or Kaito's pranks made Ran laugh.

"Good point," She said, still giggling a little.

"So, which ride do you want to go on?" He asked.

"Well, the Mystery Coaster is just over there, why don't we go check it out?"

"I don't see why not."

.. ..

 _Apparently, the reason not to ride the coaster happens to be_ murder. _Because no one will let_ Shinichi _have a_ single _corpse-less day. Noooooooooo._ Shinichi thinks to himself as he walks a crying Ran out of the ride. He thinks about the men in black the most though. How suspicious they seemed. _Why were they wearing trench coats? It's chilly, but not cold enough for thick trench coats. They wanted to get away from the police for sure, even though they weren't the culprits._

Shinichi felt shivers crawl down his spine like spiders, weaving an icy web as they scuttled. He turned his head until he saw two people in black out of the corner of his eye. _Think of the devil and he'll come_ , he thought as the men in question snuck behind a tool shed for the park, just barely in Shinichi's view. Flicking his wrist, a small bouquet of Forget-me-Nots appear in his hands. He gently places them in Ran's hands, closing her hands around the flowers with his own.

"Ran, I need to check something out, so go ahead without me, ok?" He tells her, "I'll meet up with you at your house, and if I don't show up, something is wrong."

She looks down to the flowers in her hands, before looking back up, "Shinichi, what-" But he had already disappeared. As she stood there a foreboding feeling tighten around her neck like a noose, suffocating her as she stared at the flowers in her hands.


End file.
